


Not Like This

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Kiss, Gone Wrong or Totally Right, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Party Games, Pining, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett drags Link to a college party in hopes of getting him to loosen up and have some fun. The drinks have the intended effect on Link but when Rhett insists on them playing a game of Spin the Bottle, Rhett gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 35
Kudos: 79





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired mostly from the epic first kiss in New Girl (Nick and Jess). It's one of my favorite on-screen kisses and what better inspiration for a Rhink fic :) This was only supposed to be a one shot but will end up having more than one part. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118   
> I'm awkward as hell with making friends but I'm always down to talk about Rhink or literally anything else so hit me up <3

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Link asked in a huff as he slid on his sneakers, jerking the tongue so it rested neatly against the top of his foot. 

"Because," Rhett said with equal amounts of sass and determination. "I'm sick of seeing you moping around about that test that you got a fuckin' B on. We could both use the distraction anyway." 

Link knew he was right. He'd been especially hard to deal with this week. Rhett was a saint in the department of patience - when it came to Link. But, this week had pushed him past his normally infinite amount, wearing it dangerously thin. 

"Yeah," Link finally conceded. It may actually be fun and even if it's not... he could at least get some alcohol in his system. Maybe that would be a nice break from the constant thought in his head of not being good enough.

"Don't think too much, just have fun." Rhett said as he pulled the bottom of his shirt out to smear deodorant on his armpits. 

"Yeah, yeah. You ready yet?" Link asked, a smirk playing on his face now. He was usually the one to primp himself before going to a party but he'd showered earlier that day and did nothing but lounge around the dorm. So all he had to do was slip into some pants and a t-shirt and he was good to go. 

He couldn't help but notice how nice Rhett looked, though. He was growing his hair out and he styled it so it stood up at the top of his head. He looked nice in the maroon shirt he picked out, it complimented his stormy green eyes well. 

"Think so. Do I look okay?" 

Link rolled his eyes at his best friend and let out a small giggle, "You looked 'okay' 20 minutes ago, Rhett." 

"So - what? Now I look incredible?" He gloated as he made his way to the door, "Come on, man. Let's go." As if Link hadn't been the one waiting on him to finish getting ready. 

* * *

The party was in full swing, Link had more than a few beers when they'd first arrived, he could feel them wearing off now. Rhett was somewhere in the house, Link had looked for him once or twice since parting ways when Rhett was gearing up for his fourth round of beer pong. 

As much as Link didn't want to admit it, he was having fun. The beers had loosened him up enough to talk to a few girls. He even danced with one - if you could count dancing as standing still behind her while she grinded on his crotch. She was looking for a lot more than just dancing, though and Link wasn't feeling that tonight. He'd rather walk home with Rhett and crash out for a good night's sleep than sleep with some girl he barely knew. 

"Link - Link," he heard his name called out over the music and turned to see Rhett waving like a madman in his direction. 

Link met him halfway through the crowd, "You having fun?" Link asked the tall boy already knowing the answer, given his bloodshot eyes and that over-eager smile plastered on his face. 

"C'mon, man. We're fixin' to start another game." Rhett said grabbing hold of Link's hand and pulling him through the crowd.

"Rhett, you know I can't play beer..." 

Rhett turned to look over his shoulder, "S'not pong, man." 

Link could only imagine what other game they would be playing, Rhett pulled him past the dining room that housed an elegant mahogany table that was currently the court of the classic drinking game. 

Rhett pulled him to a room just down the narrow hallway, a bedroom. But it lacked the 'lived in feel' that accompanied most rooms with a bed - guest room, Link assumed. Probably not the place that the owners of the house wanted college kids to play some ridiculous drinking game, but here they were. 

Rhett came to the other side of the door, slamming it shut behind them. "What kinda game is this, Rhett?" Link whispered, noticing the many eyes currently trained on the two boys at the door. 

"It'll be fun. Trust me." 

That made Link hesitant but in the end, he would always trust Rhett. That's how their relationship worked, Link following Rhett, often blindly into halfcocked plans that he made. Not thinking too hard about the consequences, knowing that at least they would be in the same boat if things went horribly wrong. He never regretted it - usually.

Rhett took his silence as compliance and joined the group on the floor. Taking a seat, folding his legs criss-crossed under him and Link mimicking his friend, their knees touching like they always did when they sat anywhere close to each other. Link finished off the last of his beer, both for convenience and courage to get through whatever game this was. 

Link recognized a few familiar faces; Lucas was across the circle from them, Alicia, Bethany and Crystal were all gathered on another side. All girls they had made casual friends with on campus. There were others that Link knew he'd met before but couldn't recall their names. 

"Y'all ready?" A girl said at the head of the weirdly shaped circle, with too many people gathered around. She pulled a dark brown bottle from behind her back. 

_Fuck!_ Link thought, looking over to Rhett with wide eyes. All the little shit could do was grin as he locked eyes with Link. He damn near stood up then and there to leave - forget all this and walk home by himself. 

He couldn't do that. Rhett had always been a little more adventurous when it came to girls, but Link knew he was unsure of himself most of the time. In all honesty, he probably really wanted to play the game but needed Link there as sort of a security blanket. He'd endure this torture if it meant Rhett could find him a girl to suck face with for the night. It's what good friends did, right? 

So he settled into his place, relaxing the tiniest bit but still shooting Rhett a death glare from the corner of his eye. 

"Everyone knows the rules, right?" The girl said, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle. "And, as hostess," She said winking to the giggly girl next to her. "I can send a couple of my choosing to the closet for seven minutes in heaven."

The other girls in the circle erupted in a fit of laughter and squeals and some of he guys high fived. _This is a fuckin' teenager's birthday party game. Why are we playing it? And why are so many people into it?_

The game progressed much like Link expected; cute pecks on cheeks, lip locks, and the occasional raunchy tongue lapping. Link had yet to have a turn. But Rhett did manage to get a kiss from the cute girl in their shared engineering class. That must not have been who he was wanting to kiss, since it ended with a sweet peck and booing from some of the girls in the circle.

They made it halfway around the circle when Crystal's turn rolled around. She sat up on her knees and twisted her wrist, sending the bottle into a spin and landing dead set in the middle of where Link was sitting. Rhett immediately jabbed him in the ribs and Link didn't have to look to know his lips were tugged up into a smile.

Link's lack of interest in this particular game did nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach currently taking flight. At least she was nice. It could be worse.

She shyly crawled to the middle of the circle and Link met her halfway. She locked lips with him, they were softer than he expected but before he knew it, she pulled away. His head was spinning as he made his way back from the middle with hoots and hollers ringing in his ears.

Maybe he did need to live a little, he thought. This was nice. Why had he been so against this game? It could be fun. Rhett clapped him on the shoulder and when they locked eyes Rhett was grinning from ear to ear, his face flushed red from the alcohol. He felt the heat rise to his own cheeks at the gesture and hid his face.

The turns continued and soon it was Link's turn to spin. He tried to tamp down the excitement of feeling another kiss, silently chastising himself for being as excited as he was. He twisted the bottle on the carpet, hoping to appear smooth, it slowed down way too fast, barely completing a full turn, stopping right in front of Rhett.

_I'll just spin again, there's no way they will hold that as a valid turn, right?_

He made the motion to spin again when the ringleader tutted at him, wagging her finger. "Uh-uh."

Link just gawked at her and Rhett was the first to speak, "Oh, come on. You can't be serious?" Rhett said, almost offended. Link couldn't help being a little hurt by the sudden disgust that read so clearly on Rhett's face.

She only smirked at them. Then standing to escort them over to the closet door at the far side of the room. Link felt the heat rising to his cheeks as whoops and hollers filled the room from all the other participants of the game.

Link looked over at Rhett, shrugging his shoulders. They'd shared so many firsts, what was one more? The look of horror on Rhett's face made Link's stomach turn. _Was he that disgusted that they would have to share a kiss? It couldn't be that bad._

Link was the first to stand, giving Rhett a look that said, 'let's get this over with.' Rhett reluctantly stood up and they both made their way over to where Maggie stood by the open closet door.

"One a y'all got a phone? Cause we're gonna need pics." She sassed, sticking her tongue out and biting it toward the group behind them.

_Pictures? Really?_ Link rolled his eyes and Rhett answered with a curt 'yeah.'

"Okay, see y'all in seven minutes." She giggled, shoving them both inside the surprisingly big closet, closing the door quickly behind them.

They stared at each other awkwardly in the dim closet, the only light coming from a small bulb in the middle of the off white ceiling. There were boxes stacked on top of each other that lined the walls, further confirming Link suspicions that this was a guest room.

It had a strange odor to it, like moth balls and dust. It gave Link an instant headache, the alcohol he'd had earlier not contributing in any way.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Link said. Retrieving his phone from his pocket and clicking on the camera app.

"Woah," Rhett said, holding up his hands. "Are we really gonna do this, man? I mean..."

"Look we can just do a quick peck on the cheek and take a picture, wait 'til it's almost time to come out and send them the picture. Chill, dude. It's no biggie." Link explained and Rhett seemed to latch onto the plan, nodding his head.

"Yeah... Yeah, that'll work. Okay," He he tilted his head, "Ready?"

Link held the phone up, making sure the flash was on, then looking to Rhett. "Ready." He turned his cheek slightly and he could feel Rhett inching closer to him, his hot breath on Link's already flushed cheeks and Link tried his best to ignore the flutter of his heart.

His lips made contact, and Link snapped the picture.

*Click*

Rhett pulled away too quickly, Link knowing it wouldn't show up on the camera. But, he checked anyway. He sighed at the blurry image on his phone. Rhett's face a good inch from Link's cheek. "Dude, you pulled off too early. I didn't get it."

"What? Lemme see." He grabbed the phone, turning toward himself, face falling when he realized Link was right. "Shit. Okay, just tell me when..."

"I mean, the camera flashes, Rhett. Don't pull off before that, yeah?" Link teased, humored by Rhett acting this way over a little kiss.

"Right, yeah. Sorry."

They tried again and somehow it was more awkward. Rhett just resting his mouth on Link's cheek, no puckering or nothing. The picture wasn't much better than the first one but there was still contact in this one and Rhett didn't want to try again.

"That will work, man. They're just doing this to be funny."

Link conceded and checked the time, never wanting to get out of a situation with Rhett more than this very moment.

"Still got a few minutes. Which girl you going for?" Link asked, steering the conversation away from what just happened. And when Rhett looked to him shocked, he elaborated. "I didn't imagine you'd wanna play this game unless you were hoping to make out with someone in particular, right?"

Rhett shook his head, "No one, man. Just sounded fun... at the time."

Link gasped, feigning hurt. "Oh, am I ruining your fun?" Rhett rolled his eyes at Link.

A sharp knock on the door startled them both. "Wrap it up guys, we need a picture." Maggie chimed behind the closed door.

Link sent the picture to Alicia, her phone number being the first to pop up in his contact list. He heard the ding and muffled giggles and conversation until he heard Maggie again. "Oh, hell no. Y'all gotta do better than that." She got closer to the door, "Come on, guys. Give us something to work with."

Link laughed, he thought they might want more than that, but he figured he'd give the peck a try first. He looked over to Rhett, yet to wipe the look of horror off his face since the damn bottle landed on him.

"Calm down, dude. It's just a kiss. Let's just get..."

"No, Link. I'm not doing this." He interrupted.

He must have said it loud enough for the rest of the players to hear because suddenly the room was filled with laughter coming from just outside the door. And shortly after the chanting started, "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

_This literally couldn't get any worse,_ Link thought.

Rhett stared opened mouth at Link, then shook his head. "Nope." He pushed passed Link and went for the doorknob. Turning it back and forth several times before realizing they had locked it from the outside. He smacked it, hard. "Come on, guys. It's not funny. Let us out."

"Not until you kiss that gorgeous hunk 'a man in there with you." Maggie taunted over the loud voices in the background.

Link blushed, "Rhett..." He started but Rhett interrupted him.

"This is bullshit." Rhett said, shaking his head as he walked away from the door. He sounded so angry and Link couldn't figure out why exactly. Maybe he didn't want to seem unavailable to whoever he was trying to impress. Was he secretly a homophobe? They never _really_ discussed it outright but Link had always assumed he was as tolerate of that kind of stuff as Link was.

He knew he should get to the bottom of it - what was causing Rhett to act this way. But it was honestly making him a little angry (the beer he'd ingested earlier certainly not helping his temper). It wasn't like they hadn't shared their entire freaking life together. There weren't very many firsts that they didn't share in some way or another.

"Rhett, calm the fuck down. Just shut-up and kiss me then we can go back out there and forget it. It's really not a big deal." Link said, rather sternly.

"I'm not doing it, Link." He scoffed, turning away from Link and rubbing his head, ruining the hair-do he'd spent so much time on. He mumbled under his breath, low enough that he thought Link wouldn't hear, "Not like this."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Link pushed Rhett on the back, making the taller boy turn around to face him. He wasn't sure where that came from, he hardly ever got physical, neither of them did - outside of playful roughhousing.

Rhett backed down, quicker than Link thought he would, "Nothing, I don't know. I just..." He rubbed his face and turned back around. "Damn it." He mumbled.

"Are we just gonna stay in here the rest of the night?" Link huffed after Rhett was quiet for a moment.

He still didn't speak.

"Just kiss me." Link insisted, "I've only ever heard good things from the people I've kissed. I'm sure you'll love it." Link teased, hoping if they could make a joke out of it, maybe Rhett would get over himself.

"Shut-up." Rhett said, still sulking in the corner of the closet.

"Seriously, it will be so good, you won't be able to get it out of your head." He chuckled to himself. "Best kiss you've ever had."

"Link," Rhett said in warning.

It didn't stop Link, beer making him notoriously ballsy. In the sexiest voice he could muster he walked up behind Rhett. "Thinking about my soft lips on yours and my warm tongue licking into that mouth. Tasting so..." He traced his fingers lightly down Rhett's back, stopping just shy of the waistband of his jeans.

"Link, what the fuck?" He barked. Link took a step back, surprised at Rhett's tone, harsher than he'd ever heard it.

"Dude, chill." Link said, hands in the air and backing off. "Geez."

"It's not funny, Link."

"You're making it a hell of a lot funnier by acting like that. It's just a kiss, Bo."

"Not to me, it's not." He mumbled and Link had to strain to hear him.

"Wait, what?" He couldn't have heard that right.

"Nothing." Rhett sighed.

"No, what did you just say, Rhett?" Link demanded again.

"Just don't fuckin' worry about it, Link." Rhett screamed then he surged for the door. Pulling on it so hard the door swung open and bounced off the wall behind it. Rhett stopped it with his forearm and stormed out of the room as fast as he'd drug Link in not even an hour earlier.

The chanting was silenced as soon as the door swung open. Everyone's eyes trained on the trail that Rhett had left in the wake of his tantrum.

"What the hell was that about?" Maggie looked to Link, dumbfounded.

"I honestly have no idea."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this ended up WAY longer than what I planned but I really like how it turned out so I hope you enjoy reading! I'm planning on one more chapter for these boys.

Link rushed out the door of the house, searching for Rhett's tall frame. He spotted him walking briskly down the sidewalk back in the direction of their dorm. "Rhett," Link called after him. He didn't slow up. 

Link ran, barely catching up with the taller boy's strides, "Rhett, slow down. What the fuck's wrong with you?" Link asked, not really sure what he was wanting, but whatever it was he didn't get anything more than footsteps. "Rhett, I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have pushed it." The alcohol didn't do him any favors in there and he realized maybe he shouldn't have teased him so much. 

Still nothing.

"Will you fucking stop for a second," Link yelled, finally getting close enough to reach for Rhett's arm, which he jerked away just as quickly. 

"Link, just leave me alone!" Rhett snapped back, his tone made Link stop in his tracks. It was that same tone he used inside the closet, loaded with venom and bitterness. 

Again, he wasn't sure why but it made him angry. Rhett was the one that drug him to this party in the first place. Rhett was the one that pushed him to play that stupid game. But somehow this shit was _his_ fault? 

"Fine, Rhett. I'm going back inside." He didn't want to go back inside, he wanted to follow Rhett. Have one of their talks that they always did when they got into a fight and finish the night passed out on the bunk bed above him - that's how things should have worked. 

He paused, waiting for Rhett to acknowledge he was speaking, when he didn't, Link yelled after him. "Let me know when you fuckin' grow up." Still only seeing the back of Rhett as he walked away. Link turned back toward the house, emotions running thick in his veins.

He walked through the doors, searching for a little red cup of something - anything that would calm his nerves and his temper. He found some in the kitchen, gulping down the first cup he found, his stomach turning at the taste of it. He propped himself against a wall where the music was loudest, downing cup number two, three and four in rapid succession. His brain was already foggy before the game, now it was spinning a thousand miles an hour, unable to make out where he was headed. 

Link thought back to their time in the closet. Trying to make sense of what had happened. What it was that sent Rhett over the edge. That he broke a door down instead of kissing Link.

_"Not to me." And what did he say first? "Not like this."_ Rhett said that, Link heard him - he's sure of it. What did that mean? The question brought all kinds of feelings to the surface that Link hadn't had the courage to dwell on in a long time.

He had spent so long pushing those feelings down, pretending like they weren't there. Feelings a friend shouldn't have for another friend, especially a friend that could never return those feelings. A friend that couldn't wipe the look of disgust off his face when prompted with the opportunity to kiss him.

His stomach turned, recalling Rhett's face and he took another drag from the cup in his hand. 

He seriously considered telling Rhett about the feelings in high school but something always prevented him from spilling his guts to his best friend. There was just too many obstacles in the way for anything to ever come from those feelings (except heartbreak). So, Link decided to bury them, choosing to ignore them in a hope they would eventually go away. 

They hadn't gone away - not completely but it had gotten easier, barely recognizable as pain anymore. At first, that's all it was, an all consuming heartbreak that would pull at the edges of his very being, feeling like it would rip him apart. But eventually, he'd grown used to it. 

Now, that heartbreak was back, rearing it's ugly head, ready to devour Link as he barely held himself together against the wall. 

Fifth cup in his hand, he felt someone standing next to him, looking over he saw it was Gregg, who seemed to be talking to him. He tried his best to drain out the music and listen to what Gregg was saying, finally tuning in to the familiar voice. 

" - look smashed, dude. You good?" Gregg said, putting a hand on his shoulder that grounded Link to the present a little more. He only shrugged, taking another long swig from his cup. "So, where's Rhett? Thought I saw him earlier..." 

Link was quick to cut him off, even the mention of Rhett's name sent heat to his core. "He left." 

"Oh - you didn't go with him? Y'all usually attached at the hip." Gregg nudged Link in the ribs teasingly. 

Link shook his head, "Not tonight." Unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. 

"Oh, shit! Are y'all into it about something?" Gregg asked, looking serious all of a sudden and Link couldn't help but roll his eyes. People always thought they knew so much about Rhett and Link's relationship. 

Looking up he spotted the girl he'd danced with earlier, praying for a way out of this conversation involving exactly who he was trying to drink away. He finished his drink, shoving the empty cup into Gregg's chest as he walked away. With a little more liquid courage in his system (actually a lot more) he crossed the room, locking eyes with her and shooting her a crooked smile that usually made the girls around him swoon. 

Next thing he knew, Jennifer (at least he thought that was her name) was sitting atop his lap on one of the many fancy sofas in the room, her slender arms wrapped around his neck while fingernails raked through his hair. 

She grinded her ass on top of his very prominent bulge in his jeans, moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced together. 

She wasn't the reason he was half-hard though. It was the constant onslaught of images playing over in his mind. The short dirty blonde hair that should have been running through his fingers, the big hands that should be encircling his trim waist, and the taste of Rhett that should be on his tongue as he breathed in the scent that felt like home. 

She was a sorry excuse for a replacement. And when her hand slipped in between them, palming his dick through his jeans, he stilled his hands on her backside. Pulling back just enough to look into eyes that were the wrong shade of green. He shook his head and mumbled a half hearted apology. 

She stalked away, angry, but Link didn't dwell on what could have been. All he wanted was to go home. But he couldn't bring himself to face Rhett again. 

The look of disgust on his best friend's face was the last image he saw before his eyes closed. 

* * *

He woke up in the same room he fell asleep in last night, although he had to process all the information again, everything looking brand new to him. He sat up, the movement making his head throb from the seven or so beers he had and whatever was in that last cup he drank.

_God! What the fuck am I still doing here?_

He cringed as the night before came back to him in a slideshow of images that made his already weak stomach twist itself into knots. 

Someone's sweaty skin pressed close to his, their mouth all over his own in a heated battle for dominance, and the taste of alcohol still on his tongue. 

He somehow stumbled outside in his woozy state, the too bright morning sun only making his headache worse. His ears were thrumming with the sound of his blood pumping too hard - that thought didn't help the current condition of his stomach. 

He needed to get some water and a greasy meal, as much as he hated the sound of it. He could go back to the dorm, but if he was honest he still wasn't in the mood to deal with Rhett yet. Their fight being at the forefront of his mind since slipping back into consciousness. 

He didn't have much of a choice though, the campus café only had bagels and muffins. That wouldn't do him any good - if they were even open. He looked up from the sidewalk in just enough time to see Gregg opening his car door in the parking lot. 

He was there last night. Link remembered seeing him, he thought they talked but he couldn't be sure. Gregg never got wasted at parties - of course Link didn't usually either.

He made eye contact and waved at Link. Link waved back, contemplating on asking him for a ride to the gas station. About that time, Gregg hollered over to Link. "I'm going to Mickey D's. Want something?" 

Link nodded, thankful he didn't have to beg for a ride. He jogged over to the compact Nissan. "Can I ride with?" 

"Sure, man. Hop in." 

Once they were heading down the road, Link let his head fall onto the backrest, closing his eyes trying to get the waves of pain to stop coursing through his body. 

"You alright, dude?" Gregg chuckled. 

Link grunted in confirmation. 

"Late night, huh? Rhett look as bad as you do?" Gregg asked. 

Link shrugged, "Dunno. Ain't been home yet." 

"Oh, shit." Gregg shook his head. "That's right, y'all had a fight. Hadn't made up yet, huh." He teased Link with a smirk. 

Link hated that it was a statement and not a question, like their relationship was that easy for everyone to read. It was true - but Link still hated that people knew them that well.

The rest of the ride was spent in near silence, Link holding the bags of food in his lap that Gregg obviously got for several other friends who were probably in the position Link was currently in but they had enough sense to stay in bed. He sipped on the orange juice that Gregg insist he drink, letting the cool feeling wash over his insides. 

All too soon, they pulled back into the parking lot of the dorm rooms, Link folding himself out of the car and thanked Gregg for the ride, begrudgingly taking the bag of food that Gregg had bought for Rhett. Link knew he would be hungry too, but he wasn't ready to give him something that would be considered a peace offering. Because it certainly wasn't. Link was still upset at Rhett about last night. 

Though, not that he knew what had made him so angry; Rhett being disgusted at the thought of kissing him or leaving him at a party that he'd drug him to to begin with. A mix of both he finally decided.

He made it back to his dorm, taking a deep breath before turning the knob and entering. He was met with a wide awake Rhett in his gym shorts and old t-shirt, his long legs pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. 

"Link," He sounded relieved at first but quickly gained control of his voice and all but yelled his next questions. "What the hell, man? Where have you been?" Link's head pounded at the sound, immediately making him regret coming back. 

Link screwed his face into a scowl and silently walked over to the couch, dropping the two bags on the coffee table, no longer hungry for his hangover fix. He walked into the bathroom, peeling his shirt off on the way and ignoring the continued high pitched questions Rhett was firing off at him. 

"Where did you sleep? How did you get to McDonald's? How much did you have to drink last night?" The scent of alcohol that was currently still trapped in Link's nostrils must have tipped Rhett off to what he was up to last night. 

Link came back out of the bathroom, pushing past Rhett on his way to the bunk bed, still ignoring the rapid fire questions Rhett was throwing at him. He climbed halfway up the ladder to his bunk, almost loosing his footing but thankfully regaining balance before he could fall. 

Rhett stopped beside the bed, "You didn't come home, Link. I was worried about you." His voice a little softer now but it did nothing but stock the fire in Link's gut. 

He turned, eyes finally fixing themselves on Rhett for the first time that morning. His eyes looked red and swollen, his hair was a mess too. He may have had more to drink than Link thought. "You weren't worried about me last night. What's changed, huh?" 

Rhett's shoulders deflated, "Link, I - " He started. 

"Save it, Rhett." Link climbed up the rest of the way to his bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

Link opened his eyes to the dorm room washed in the soft glow of yellow-orange light, telling Link that he had slept well on into the evening. He felt marginally better but his stomach was still in knots. That could have been the alcohol - or it could have been he was still thinking about Rhett.

Link hated when they fought. His entire world felt off, teetering on the edge of total destruction. All those years of friendship could be washed away if he pushed too far. It never happened - realistically Link knew there was too much history between the two for the relationship to dissolve into nothing, but it didn't stop Link's brain from bombarding him with worst case scenarios. 

He still couldn't picture himself confronting Rhett. What if he said something that tipped Rhett off to his feelings? What if Rhett figured out that Link was hurt because he wouldn't kiss him? He didn't want to think about Rhett's reaction if he found out about Link's unspoken romantic feelings for him, not after seeing him storm out of that closet last night.

He listened intently, hoping he wouldn't hear the other boy. Those hopes dashed when he heard Rhett call from the bed underneath him. "Link?" 

He hesitated a moment but eventually answered, "Yeah." His voice gravely and painful as he spoke. 

Rhett cleared his throat. "I - uh - how are you feeling?" 

Link just grunted, which was an appropriate estimation as to how he was feeling. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and tousling his hair with his fingers. Wishing he would have at least brushed his teeth that morning when he got home, feeling the gritty texture in his mouth as he ran his tongue along them. 

Link heard the bed squeak as Rhett got up, popping his head over the side railing. 

"You wanna get up? I got you some Gatorade - and some pizza... if you feel like eating." 

Link froze, turning to look at Rhett, his face was relaxed - definitely not looking for a fight which honestly surprised Link. Then he caught a glimpse of the small table in front of the couch and had to do a double take. 

Rhett had a pack of yellow gatorade and two pizza boxes stacked on top of each other. The room had been cleaned up too. Rhett's dirty clothes were actually in the hamper where they should be, it looked like he even tried sweeping some of the floor. 

"Uhh, - I guess." Link said, pressing his lips into a thin line, giving Rhett a 'what the hell' look. Rhett picking up instantly at Link's hesitation. 

"Peace offering." He stated simply. "I shouldn't have left like that last night. I was a jackass. So, I'm sorry." He gestured over to the food, shrugging his shoulders. 

_What the fuck? This never happens... Rhett never apologizes first. He's always too busy trying to prove his damn point to actually say 'I'm sorry.' What kind of game is he playing?_

Link felt like he was getting a case of whiplash. The last time Rhett had spoken to him, he was yelling, demanding to know where he had been - like it was any of his damn business. But, he did seem genuinely concerned when Link first arrived home. Maybe they could just forget it happened. Link had gotten good at pretending.

With a small smile, if still a little suspicious, he nodded. "Yeah, okay." 

* * *

Link relaxed the tiniest bit, eating pizza and watching movies in comfortable silence with Rhett. He still felt like the other shoe was going to drop at some point. 

Rhett sat close to him on the couch, not that that was super strange but Link didn't figure he would be itching to touch him after he wouldn't even look at him last night. But, he did. HIs knee touching Link's almost the entire time they shared the seating. 

It may have just been Link's mind playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that Rhett brushed the back of his hand against Link's more than once. Each time it happened, Link became hyper-aware of the other's movements but he seemed to be unaffected by the touch. 

Link was finishing his third slice of pizza, trying his best to pay attention to Indiana Jones on the TV screen when Rhett got up, crossing the room to his bunk bed, peeling his shirt off. Link watched him, sneaking a peek at his toned back muscles flexing in the glow of the TV screen, his gym shorts hanging just so off his hips, revealing a small glimpse of his briefs underneath. Rhett stretched his arms over his head, Link's eyes trailing back up his long body until his eyes met Rhett's staring back at him, a smirk playing on his face. 

Link averted his gaze quickly, running his palms across the tops of his thighs and feeling the heat creep up into his face. _Come on, Neal. Get it together._ He focused his vision back on the screen, drowning out the image of Rhett he'd just witnessed. He desperately wanted those feelings to be locked back up again, wished he never would have indulged himself last night in all those forbidden images. 

"Link?" 

"Yeah," Link said, not meeting Rhett's gaze as he reached for his forth slice of pizza. 

"How come you didn't come home last night?"

The question took Link by surprise, finally giving in and looking to Rhett to read his expression. His eyebrows were tented and his forehead creased with concern. 

"Do we really have to hash all this out again?" Link asked, he was still blushing from being caught staring at Rhett - the last thing he needed was a replay of the incident.

"I mean - even if you _were_ mad at me. You know you can always come home. I honestly figured you would follow me..." 

"I didn't follow you home because you knocked down a fuckin' door instead of just kissing me - as a joke. How did I know that _I_ wouldn't be the next thing you knocked down?" Link bit back, bitterness still weighing heavy on his heart and he couldn't do anything but reveal it to his best friend. 

Rhett took a step closer to the couch, eyes wide like Link had sprouted an extra head. "Link, I - I would never..." 

Link threw his pizza back into the box, every inch of his skin on fire; both from being caught looking at Rhett and at the opening of fresh wounds that had just now scabbed over. He got up, putting some distance in between him and the taller boy, though it didn't help much, the shadows in the room casting perfect shapes over his broad chest. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes to get the images to go away, "I don't want to do this again, Rhett. Let's just forget the whole thing, yeah?" 

"I - Link I don't..." He inched closer, not by stepping outright but shuffling his way across the floor to Link like they always did, somehow ending up side by side without either remembering how they got that way. 

Link let his hands fall, "Rhett, damn it. Just shut-up. " Link interrupted before he could speak words that would cut deeper than they already had. 

"Link, please just let me explain - it wasn't a joke, okay? I didn't want to do it like that." 

"What the fuck does that mean, Rhett?" His voice was dripping in contempt as he padded across the room toward the taller boy, determined to get to the bottom of whatever the fuck kind of mind game he was playing. "That's the same shit you spewed last night. How did you wanna do it, then?" 

Rhett took half a step back, Link noticing the flush of red currently traveling up his neck, whether it was anger or embarrassment, Link wasn't sure. Link's gaze stayed focused on Rhett, staring holes into him as they faced off. 

Link waited. And when Rhett didn't answer, he breathed an exasperated sigh, shaking his head, "G'night, Rhett." Link turned, planning on going to bed - exhausted from the tension between the two. 

He only spun halfway around when a big hand grabbed his elbow, pulling him back with such force he ran straight into Rhett's chest. 

He looked up surprised, seeing Rhett looking down at him with something he'd never seen glinting in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was locked in place, Rhett holding him there with nothing but his gaze. The world slowed to a halt as Rhett craned his neck down toward Link. His face got close, he felt a puff of breath dance across his cheek sending shivers down his spine. 

Rhett's lips met Link's, pulling every ounce of oxygen from Link's lungs. He wrapped both arms around Link's body, pulling him close as his hands traveled in between his shoulder blades and to the back of Link's neck. Link's arms reached up around his shoulders, searching for purchase somewhere - anywhere he could grab a hold of. 

His mouth betrayed him, letting a quiet shudder escape his lips. Then Rhett's tongue was licking at Link's lips, silently begging for entrance that Link happily granted, tasting Rhett and damn it, he tasted amazing. 

His hands unwrapped from Link's back, moving to either side of Link's face and Rhett backed off, resting his forehead on Link's as each of the boys caught their breath.

Rhett looked to Link, his normally green eyes blown black, and whispered against Link's face, "I meant something like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	3. Part 3

"I meant something like that." 

Rhett pulled away, distancing himself from Link. When his hands left Link's skin, his knees almost buckled, unable to hold up himself after - that. 

Rhett just kissed him. That's what he meant last night when he said those things. He didn't want their first kiss to mean so little - he didn't want it to be a joke. Why was this all so clear just now? 

Link's heart soared, wishing his brain could form the words he wanted to speak right now. Rhett was still looking at him, waiting for Link to make the next move. It was all up to him. 

Before he could think about all the ways this could go wrong, Link lunged forward, lips colliding as he grabbed hold of Rhett to ground him there - make him feel like this was real, that it wasn't some dream. 

Rhett's hands were on his waist instantly, pressing into the soft flesh through the thin fabric of his shirt. Link's hands roamed over Rhett's exposed chest, feeling the scorching hot skin on his fingertips as they raked through blond chest hair. 

He didn't have time to think about what his body was doing, he was running on instinct - finally being able to touch Rhett this way, his body went into overdrive. His hands were everywhere at once and it felt as though Rhett's were too. Moving from his waist around to his back then up to his face, holding him there while their tongues danced together. 

Link started to step backward, pulling Rhett with him, refusing to lift his lips from the taller boy's now that he finally knew what he tasted like. He found his voice again but could only repeat Rhett's name over and over again - in some sort of desperate plea for... something. 

Link felt the railing of the bed hit the back of his legs, he sank down onto the bed breaking their kiss, Rhett still standing over him. He looked up into those green eyes, they seemed to communicate without any words. Their own personal wavelength. Rhett bent over, capturing Link's lips in a soft kiss as his finger grazed Link's flesh just under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, only breaking their kiss for a moment. 

Link was breathless as he pulled Rhett over top of him, each desperate to get as close as possible to the other. Rhett moved up Link's jawline, peppering kisses along the way. Giving Link the break from mouth to mouth contact to regain his breath and whisper words that had been hanging on his tongue for years. 

"Rhett, I've wanted this for so long." His fingers carding through Rhett's hair, who grunted confirmation onto Link's neck. 

"Me too." 

_This whole time_ \- could they have been together if only Link would have been brave enough to speak up? Link made a mental note to ask Rhett exactly how long he'd been wanting to do this. But now wasn't the right time, he felt he may actually suffocate if Rhett ever removed his lips from his body. 

Link felt the scratch of Rhett's barely-there beard and the hot breath against his skin. "Fuck, Rhett. Touch me, please." He begged, the close contact somehow too much and not enough at the same time. Rhett obliged, reaching in between their writhing bodies to palm at Link's already achingly hard dick. 

"God, you feel so good, Link." Rhett husked in his ear as Link felt Rhett's erection pressing against his thigh. "Want to - " Rhett hesitated, pulling back and looking at Link with lust filled eyes. "Wanna taste you." 

"Fuck," just the thought of Rhett wanting to do that was enough for Link to thrust up into his hand, almost coming in pants right then and there. He let his head fall back, hitting the mattress with a muffled thud. 

Rhett got up on his knees, framing Link's shoulders with his hands. He made his way down Link's chest, stopping to appreciate each of his nipples with his tongue, making Link whimper with need. He finally made it down to Link's hips, trailing his tongue along the waistband of his pants before pulling them down, freeing his cock. 

Link let out a gasp as the cool air in the room touch his flushed cock, and he felt Rhett's smile against his hip as he smacked hungry kisses there, getting so close to his cock but not so much as brushing against it. 

Rhett spoke softly, voice barely over a whisper, "You know how many times I've fucked my own fist to the thought of this, Link? Finally getting my hands on you." He emphasized every word with a squeeze of his hand on Link's trim waist. 

Link's head sprang up from its position on the pillow in time to see Rhett's tongue lick the underside of Link's cock, trailing all the way to the tip. The combination of the words Rhett spoke and the filthy image of him actually doing the things that were usually only reserved for the deepest parts of Link's dreams was overwhelming to say the least. 

Link's mouth hinged open in pleasure, screwing his eyes closed. "Rh - Rhett, fuck." He growled and he felt the wet heat of Rhett's mouth cover his dick. "Holy shit." His hands found that blond hair, carding through it, pulling slightly and guiding Rhett down onto his length.

Rhett hummed around his dick and Link couldn't resist another look, seeing his small mouth stretched wide around Link's thick cock. Link had had blow jobs before, of course, but nothing even compared to _this_. Everywhere Rhett touched was on fire and every sound he made sent shivers through his body. 

Rhett pulled off with an obscene pop, Link rutting into the air, searching for more of what Rhett was so happy to give him. 

He crawled over top of him again, connecting lips, tasting his own salty sweetness on Rhett's tongue. He was desperate to make Rhett feel just as good, so without thinking about it too much, he reached between them, diving into Rhett's loose gym shorts. 

Link felt the taller boy's breath hitch, as he took his impossibly hard dick in his hand and stroked firm and slow, just like he usually did on himself. He tried not to think about messing up, not being good enough for Rhett. This was new to both of them - he assured himself. They were learning together and there was no better person to learn with than Rhett. They would get better, learning each of their bodies and how to make the other forget their own name. Link's stomach awakened a new slew of butterflies with the thought of them doing this again - and again. 

"Never want this to end." He cooed against Rhett's ear, the other boys face buried in his neck, breathing deep. 

He felt Rhett chuckle, then lift up to look at Link. "I'm sorry, but - I'm so fuckin' close already."

Link loosened his grip on Rhett's dick, slowing his over eager strokes to make it last just a little bit longer. "Don't be sorry." Link insisted, the coil twisting tighter in his gut at the admission. 

"This - god... I wanna be the only one to see you like this, Link. You're so fuckin' gorgeous. I want you all to myself." Rhett praised. 

Link couldn't help the confirmation that sprang from his lips too easily, "Yes, Rhett. All yours. Only yours." 

Rhett found Link's hardness again, stroking in time with Link, teasing the tip every few passes, making Link gasp into the room. "Come for me, baby?" Rhett asked, Link feeling the short puffs of air against his cheek, then teeth grazing his jaw. 

Link nodded furiously, "Uh-huh." Being the only thing he could get his mouth to speak, the muscles in his belly pulled taught, ready and waiting for an orgasm that he was sure would be better than any before this. The little noises that Rhett made as he stroked Link was what pushed him over the edge. 

He came, whispering a string of curses and unintelligible words as he spilled over Rhett's fist and onto his belly. Rhett slowed down his strokes, careful of Link's over sensitive cock. Link slowed the hand working Rhett over but only for a second. His head cleared and his hand started again, twisting with ever pump in a way that Link was particularly fond of and given the moan coming from Rhett, he approved too. 

He reached his free hand down, grasping Rhett's hand that still had the pearly liquid smeared from Link's release. Rhett let him guide his first two fingers into Link's mouth, tasting himself as he cleaned off the mess he made. Link could hardly believe it was him making those moves. 

"Fu - Link." Rhett looked down at him, eyebrows knitted together and his mouth hung open as moan after moan escaped his lips and Link felt the warm release of Rhett onto his softening dick. 

He stroked Rhett a time or two more, finally releasing when he shuddered at the contact. Rhett flopped onto the bed beside Link, both chests heaving as they caught their breath and came down from their high. 

They laid quiet for several minutes, Link afraid to speak and break whatever spell was cast over them. But eventually Rhett sat up, shifting in the bed and pulling his discarded t-shirt up to clean the both of them off. He gently wiped Link first, who watched his every move and wondered how in the world he managed to keep his hands to himself for this long.

Rhett cleaned himself up, fixing his shorts in the process, Link setting his own right as Rhett tossed the soiled shirt in the direction of the hamper. Rhett pulled the thin sheet that had been pushed down in their frenzied attack of each other up over the both of them. 

Rhett settled next to him, sighing as he rested his head on Link's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Link's waist pulling him even closer.

"So," Link whispered. 

He felt Rhett's smile against his shoulder, "So... For the record, that wasn't how I pictured that going." Heat rushed to Link's face, but before his mind could flood with everything that went wrong, Rhett continued. "But, man, am I glad it worked out that way." 

Link relaxed into Rhett's arms laughing as all his old fears and doubts just faded into background noise. This new relationship forming something even more beautiful than the two lifelong best friends - something that was uniquely Rhett and Link's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr come chat with me ;)


End file.
